Of Heaven and Hell
by Sakaeko
Summary: The world was divided into two divinity realms, places where Gods lived. The divinity realm is divided into the up-dwellers and down-wielders, also known as those who live in Olympus and those who live in the Underworld. There have always been tension and discrimination between the two realms but can one Goddess change that?
1. Prologue

**Of Heaven and hell**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters or certain places of Greek/Roman mythology mentioned in the story. I do own the plot and everything else._

* * *

 **The world was divided into two divinity realms, places where Gods lived. The divinity realm is divided into the up-dwellers and down-wielders, also known as those who live in Olympus and those who live in the Underworld. There have always been tension and discrimination between the two realms but can one Goddess change that?  
**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Festival of Beauty, this was how the mortals celebrated their Gods and Goddesses, for that is the only trait all of them possessed. They were all beautiful and alluring to the eyes of mortals. The celebrations are so grand that on the said occasion, Gods and Goddesses come down to feast with the mortals. It had been centuries of this lovely tradition and it grows bigger and grander every year.

Gods and Goddesses of all trades come to these events, they are all easily distinguished through their ethereal beauty that surpasses any mortal.

"I am allowing you to go but, I have to watch over you always, my dear" A woman whispered as she brushed her daughters hair with a gold and bejeweled comb.

"Mother, I am too old to be coddled" the girl frowned as she let her mother brush her hair.

"You are of age my dear, but there are a lot of things the down-wielders could do to you"

"I am going mother, there is a pact between us and them, I believe that they will be true to their word" The girl slipped on her silk jade toga that was encrusted with jewels and lined with gold leaves.

"You do not know them like I did, I have lived with them, I know them. Do not- just- just be careful, my love. I have no idea what I'd do if something were to happen to you" her mother sighed as she placed a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Nothing will happen to me mother, I promise" She then smiled brightly and twirled.

I'm "So how do I look then? Good enough for the festivities?" She posed in front of her mother.

"Ethereal, my dear. You look absolutely ethereal." The mother sighed as she watched her young daughter run of to her friends.

Ethereal is what they would describe their features with, they were all heartbreakingly beautiful. Goddesses of Olympus had come down again to join the feast of the mortals, they have done this every year but the event was still considered rare by the mortals who were lucky enough to gaze upon their exquisite beauty.

Sakura was the first to walk down the diamond and marble stairwell, the way her wavy pastel hues cascaded down her shoulders to how her bright emerald eyes glimmered with jest, were all the worlds would rave about. Not only was she stunning but she was also brilliant, kind, and just. She was the Goddess of Love, and boy was she adored by the mortals who roamed the land.

"Oi Billboard brow!" Squealed her friend, who's equally beautiful in her own right. She was more of the loud one in the trifecta of these Goddesses. She was confident and drop dead gorgeous.

Ino who was the infamous Goddess of Beauty did not disappoint, her title being quite accurate, as she was the picture of beauty. Her golden skin that was unattainable to mortal hands, her blonde hair that has been tied into a sleek ponytail that fell perfectly with every graceful step, and her cerulean eyes that was bluer than the Indian Ocean, ran down next to her friend.

"W-wait for me please" a soft whisper coming from the last of the three goddesses was heard. She was the youngest of the three and quite possibly, the most timid of all Goddesses. She took careful and graceful steps down the stairwell, and waved at the mortals who have been watching their every step in awe.

Hinata, the Goddess of the Moon, shimmered as she glided slowly down the stairwell. Her midnight blue hair was combed into a perfect updo adorned with lilacs that complemented her pale lilac eyes. She did remind the mortals of the beauty of the moon.

"Girls, you must not make haste. Goddesses do not do such frivolous actions" Scolded Tsunade, she was their guardian for the night and she was Sakura's Mother. She was the Goddess of Life, she moulds life and allows it to flourish but tonight she is the chaperone of the three younger goddesses as they enjoy the feast on the mortal world.

"Oh mother, we rarely get to feast with the mortals, if you could just lighten up and let us have fun" Sakura insisted as she giggled at the thought. Hinata and Ino nodding alongside her as to hope for the metaphorical leash to come off.

"Fine but, I'd rather you girls act as you should and not be fraternizing with down-wielders" Tsunade sighed as she retreated to the top of the stairwell into a porch that overlooks the festivities.

They ran off to different directions and decided to just call over each other if ever they had to go back. Sakura ran to the beautiful garden which the mortals have set up for her, it was filled with Cherry Blossoms and a variety of flowers that was similar to her hair.

"The Goddess of Love roaming a garden all alone, how pitiful" a smooth masculine voice spoke from the shadows.

"What do you even know of pity? Down-wielder?" She spat back as a frown slowly grazed her angelic features. She tensed up as the familiar scent of the down-wielder filled her nose, musky and sweet, so far from the terrible creatures that nested there.

"Ooh, fiesty. I can't believe your mother had let you out of your beautiful Olympia" the side of his lip curved upwards in a taunting smirk. He then strode forward into the moonlight and folded his arms across his well-toned chest.

"What do you want?" Sakura's frown deepened as she mimicked his movements.

"Well just the same as you, your highness. To enjoy the festival the mortals have so graciously thrown for us" he was undeniably beautiful, his aristocratic features and dark colourings was the mark of down-wielders. They were all beautiful and Sakura felt the need to touch him as he was the most beautiful male she had seen.

"Like what you're seeing?" He chuckled.

"Asshole" She rasped out, as her orbs fail her and roamed him once more, from the top of his raven hair, to his spinning crimson eyes, and to his sandal-clad feet.

"Goddess of Love with a potty mouth?" He taunted again, as he strode closer to her.

"What is it to you?! God of all-things wretched and wrong!" She screeched, she had not meant to insult down-wielders but this one really pushed her buttons.

"Actually, it's 'The God of all-things wretched and wrong'" he took another step and he felt her breath hitch. They were so close that they can feel each other's breath fanning their face.

"Forehead-girl, we must go back! Your mother is gonna have a coronary if we're late!" Her blonde friend exclaimed as she walked into the garden finding her rosette friend dazed.

"Oi, billboard brow. Close your mouth and stop gaping like a fish, it's very unbecoming" Ino walked closer and decided to pinch Sakura's arm.

"Did you see him?" Sakura gaped and looked around the clearing for the insufferable jerk.

"What?" Ino looked around with her possibly insane cousin who was said to be 'brilliant'

"The insufferable jerk!" Sakura glowered.

"Who?" Hinata walked into the clearing and saw her two friends searching for something that is apparently not there.

"I don't know who he is! One of the of the Gods in the Underworld" Sakura screamed in frustration as she looked at Hinata begging her to believe.

"Was he hot?" Ino inquired again about the unknown down-wielder her cousin had met in the garden.

"Pig, that's beside the point!" Sakura frowned at her friends and she walked out of the clearing back unto the staircase.

 _"I'll see you again, Goddess"_ she heard a whisper in the air as she was walking back.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading that and is looking forward for more. I will be updating as soon as I can and I'll be glad to take suggestions from reviews. Feel free to tell me your honest thoughts and what I should improve on. Thank you for reading! ❤️**


	2. Chapter 1: Echoes

**Of Heaven and hell**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters or certain places of Greek/Roman mythology mentioned in the story. I do own the plot and everything else._

* * *

 **The world was divided into two divinity realms, places where Gods lived. The divinity realm is divided into the up-dwellers and down-wielders, also known as those who live in Olympus and those who live in the Underworld. There have always been tension and discrimination between the two realms but can one Goddess change that?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Echoes**

" _I'll see you again, Goddess_ " the voice echoed nonstop in her ears. She had been reliving the moment she laid eyes on him in the beautiful garden.

" _I'll see you again, Goddess_ " It hinted a lot of things and petrified her, the fact that she'd be seeing his crimson eyes again.

" _I'll see you again, Goddess"_ It also excited her, who was this Raven haired God who she cannot tear her thoughts away.

" _I'll see you again, Goddess"_ She laid on her bed frustration setting in. She clamped her eyes shut but even the darkness reminded her of the beautiful stranger she had just met a few weeks before.

He smelt of musk and sweetness, not candy, more of something laced with vanilla. He had beautiful alabaster skin that shone under the moonlight, his raven hair looked soft yet textured in a perfect way, his eyes that shifted from deep pools of onyx to a frightening ruby, and those thin lips pressed firmly together, she sighed.

" _I'll see you again, Goddess"_ oh how she'd wish to see the irritating piece of handsome God again. She grabbed her pillow and pressed it down to her face, she couldn't be, shouldn't be attracted to that down-wielder.

" _I'll see you again, Goddess"_ The voiced mocked her on repeat. It irritated her to no ones but it also enthralled her, it mystified her. She felt like a traitor for even thinking about the God in the forest.

" _I'll see you again, Goddess"_ She mustn't feel this way, Oh her mother would have a coronary if she knew about this. Sakura _rolled_ in her bed in frustration.

"It was nothing, he is nothing, I am fine." She chanted to herself as she tried to convince her own mind that there's nothing special about the God who she knew nothing of.

"He was nothing but a pompous insignificant down-wielder! Ugh, his insufferable jerk face really graaah" she growled out as she clenches her fist on the pillows.

She frowned and sat up in her bed. Why can't she stop thinking about him? Why did she act so love struck? She's the one who does not get love struck.

"Oh wow billboard brow! Who pissed you off?" Ino walked into her cousin's room and sat on the bed beside the distraught girl.

"Ino" Sakura sighed sadly as she stared into Ino's cerulean depths.

"Okay spill, this is probably serious cause you just called me with my actual name. What's wrong Sak?" Ino patted Sakura's head and smiled.

"Ino, I can't stop thinking about him" Sakura mumbled under her breath. Ino looked at her, raising a perfectly arched blonde eyebrow.

"Who is this him?"

"I don't know, that's the problem!" Sakura laid back down her bed and sighed.

"Have I met him?"

"I don't think so" Sakura shook her head as she pondered with her blonde cousin.

"Oooh! Is he the guy you were talking about on the mortal feast?"

"Yes" Sakura whispered defeatedly.

"Was he hot?" Ino wiggled her brows as she asked only to receive a pillow to the face.

"That's unimportant" Sakura frowned at the shallow question.

"What did he look like then so I can help you look for him?"

"He had pale skin that looked like white marble, his hair was dark and it framed his face well, his jawline was sharp, he has this aristocratic feel, and his eyes turn from black to red"

"Black to red? I heard something about that before. Only one family from the down-wielders are capable of such feat"

"Do you know them?"

"Nope, but I heard Naruto talking about them. You can always ask Hinata, her family are down-wielders right?" Ino asked as she leaned back on the bed beside Sakura.

"What would the God of the Sun know about down-wielders? He's one of the brightest shining light here, I doubt they would welcome him there and I do not want to trouble Hinata with a silly thing such as this" Sakura thought out loud as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Naruto's Family and the Family of down-wielders with the shifting eyes was said to be close friends. They fought a war together against a demon? Kyuubi, I think. How do you not know this?" Ino scowled at the girl who looked at her like she have grown another head.

"How do YOU know this? Sakura looked at Ino incredulously.

"Well, Shikamaru-kun blabs about this all the time, the pact and all that crap" Ino sighed dreamily.

"You have the hots for the down-wielder ambassador? The God of Intelligence? You and The God of Intelligence? Really?" Sakura drawled out.

"Wouldn't it be adorable? Beauty and Brains!" Ino squealed. Sakura giggled at her friend, placing her face on her palms.

"How long have you been seeing each other?" Sakura asked the flushed Goddess of Beauty.

"Why are we talking about me anyway? We were talking about you and your Prince Charming" Ino covered her flushed face as she tried to return the topic back to Sakura's problem.

"Sooo how did you meet him?" Sakura pushed aside her thoughts about the mysterious man to ask about Ino's apparent love life. Being the Goddess of Love attracted her to these stories. A hopeless romantic, she was true to her title.

"Billboard brow! We aren't, it's not like that! He, he doesn't like me that way.. Yet" Ino's eyes glittered with challenge and sass, and her lips curled into a devious smile.

"You should totally be renamed as the Goddess of Lust and Temptation" Sakura teased the blonde Goddess.

"Says the Goddess of Hopeless Romance" Ino laughed a bit as she poked fun back at the Rosette. "Let's just go and try to find details on your Raven haired Prince" she added.

"Lady Ino, Lady Sakura. Her Majesty is looking for both you, to talk to you guys about the banquet" a voice called from outside the grand room.

"We will come right out Yuka, tell Granny that me and Saks will be right there" Ino bellowed from the inside and she heard shuffling of feet outside.

"Yuka? What happened to your previous nymph?" Sakura got up from her bed to her closet and Ino followed her as they sat in front of the huge crystal vanity.

"She looked at me the wrong way" Ino answered as she smoothed her hair down and brushed it into her signature sleek ponytail and fringe combo.

"Ino, nymphs have feelings to and they need these jobs." Sakura scolded as she lightly brushed her pastel hair. Ino twirled a bit and inspected her beautiful gold dress, it had a sweetheart neckline and a a waterfall style lining, it was short in front and had a long train at the back. It shimmered like her skin and it was adorned with blue diamonds.

Sakura slipped off her jade toga and exchanged it for silver halter dress that hugged her curves beautifully. It was embellished with the most brilliant jades and emeralds. Ino nodded in approval as she inspected the girls dress.

Their bright colourings shone even more with their metallic dresses and jewelry. Sakura's pastel curls were adorned with emerald flowers, while Ino's platinum blond locks was tied with sapphire encrusted clips.

"Why isn't Hinata here with us?" Sakura asked as she was placing the last emerald flower on her hair.

"Her father insisted she spend time with her down-wielders friends than us 'preppy' up-dwellers" Ino sighed as she waltzed out the closet into the room to place her sandals on.

"What's wrong with us? Doesn't Hiashi-san like us?" Sakura scowled at the thought as she laced on her sandals.

"Up-welders like us will always be too preppy and happy for that guy. You know how it is Sakura, those traditional old bags won't ever be inclined to like us" Ino shook her head as she pushed the grand door to open.

"Your highnesses, would you like to be escorted to the thrown room" Another nymph with the name Kaede bowed.

"No thank you, Nymph" Ino frowned at the smaller creature who had flowing green hair.

"Forgive Lady Ino's attitude, Kaede. We'll be fine to go on our own" Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino's snobbish attitude towards their helpers.

"Why can't you be nice to the nymphs Ino?" Sakura frowned as she linked her arm with her cousin.

"They do not deserve niceness after what they've done." Ino said as they walked towards the throne room, they took slow poised steps towards the far throne room.

"That was millennia ago, and not all nymphs are like that you know" Sakura sighed as she looked at her fuming friend continued walking.

"They seduced my brother, they got him thrown to the down-wielders! Who could forgive that" Ino growled, her voice cracking at the intensity.

" _In the olden times, Gods were thrown to the opposite realm as a punishment for fraternizing with nymphs or lower classes of creatures. Ino's brother was one of those who receives this punishment."_ Sakura thought to herself as she smiled sadly at her bestfriend and cousin, Ino.

"I know, but not all of them are like that- let's just drop it. I hate seeing you upset" Sakura petted Ino's forearm and smiled at the girl. They continued walking wordlessly and Ino calmed down. She took a d leeep breath and tapped Sakura's arm to flash her bright smile. They reached the throne room and the two guards announced their arrival.

"Lady Sakura of the Senju Clan, Goddess of Love, And Lady Ino of the Yamanaka Clan, Goddess of Beauty have arrived"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like! I also hope that you guys leave me a review on what you'd like to see next and what you think I should improve on! Thank you for reading. ❤️**


	3. Chapter 2: Preparations

**Of Heaven and hell**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters or certain places of Greek/Roman mythology mentioned in the story. I do own the plot and everything else._

* * *

 **The world was divided into two divinity realms, places where Gods lived. The divinity realm is divided into the up-dwellers and down-wielders, also known as those who live in Olympus and those who live in the Underworld. There have always been tension and discrimination between the two realms but can one Goddess change that?**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Preparations**

 _They reached the throne room and the two guards announced their arrival._

 _"Lady Sakura of the Senju Clan, Goddess of Love, And Lady Ino of the Yamanaka Clan, Goddess of Beauty have arrived"_

"Oh my my, You two ladies look quite sassy today. Where's the other third of your Goddesses Trifecta?" Tsunade teased the two girls who stepped into the throne room. They decided to go along with it and posed for the queen.

"Of course, Granny! We are related to you aren't we?" Ino cackled as she continued to pose and contort her face to a mock 'model' look.

"Oh mother, any child of yours must be born with such sass and beauty" Sakura sighed dramatically as she ran her fingers through her hair for effect.

"Oi cut it out you two. Firstly, I am your aunt and not your grandmother." Tsunade scowled at Ino and Ino rolled her eyes in return.

"Secondly, where is Hinata? It's a shock to only find 2/3 of you girls" Tsunade cocked her head to Sakura with her thin eyebrow arched up.

"Her daddy dearest didn't want her spending too much time with me and Sak. Sooo, it's just us today" Ino shrugged as she answered Tsunade.

"That traditional old bag, why must he include the children in the age old tension" Tsunade massaged her temples as she shook her head.

"See! They are such traditional old bags, Isn't that what I said Billboard brow?" Ino nudged Sakura with her elbow.

"Yarre Yarre, yes Ino-pig you said exactly that" Sakura smiled at her friend's childish antics and proceeded to clear her throat.

"Well mother, why have you summoned us to the throne room?" Sakura's emerald eyes shifted towards her mother's hazel ones.

"Take a sit first and I shall fetch some Essence for us to enjoy as we speak" Tsunade motioned for the girls to take a seat.

"So this is gonna take long then, I presume?" Sakura sat reluctantly as Ino just sat right away.

"Could it be the Essence of Summer? I love me some Essence of Summer" Ino suggested as she watched the Queen go through her secret stash of Essence.

"I think I have some of those, Ino-chan" Tsunade hummed as she scanned through her stash of Essence.

"Does Shizune-chan know you hide Essence in the throne room?" Sakura chastised her mother.

"Here it is, and No, Sakura she does not. I would like to keep it that way." Tsunade poured each one of them a glass of the sparkling Essence of Summer.

"Okay well shoot" Ino spoke in between sips. Tsunade rolled her eyes at the Blonde Goddesses extensive vocabulary.

"As the two of you know, we are going to be hosting a royal banquet" Tsunade started.

"Yarre yarre, and? We know that already mother. We do that every year-" Sakura interrupted but halted when her mother shot her a glare.

"Tut tut, Let me finish" Tsunade interjected and took a sip of her drink.

"This banquet is going to be different, we have invited all Gods and Goddesses both Up-dwellers and Down-wielders alike-"

The two younger Goddesses shot up from their chairs preparing to start their complaints on how this was not going to work and how different the two classes of Gods are.

"Tut tut, Do not intervene. I know you are displeased by this and so am I but aren't you the generation that is pushing to remove the segregation and discrimination of Gods and Goddesses of the realms?" Tsunade looked at them, her hazel eyes sparkles with mirth.

"Yes mother-"

"Yea but-!" The girls spoke in unison. Tsunade then again raises her hand to halt the two from speaking again.

"You may speak when I say you could, so shut up and listen first" Tsunade's voice boomed in irritation at the two impatient girls.

"This banquet will be done and all shall be in attendance. I have called you two here to arrange the event and give out invitations" Tsunade finished.

It was quiet for a few moments and Tsunade raised her brows at the two girls who seem to have not understood a thing she was yapping about.

"Well, is there anything you'd like to clarify? You can talk now." Tsunade scratched the back of her head and scowled at the sarcastic girls before her.

"Don't we have servants to do those things for us?" Ino looked to the nymphs in the room to prove her point.

"Well, they will help out but I'd like for you two to be in charge of everything. I did hear from your mother your talent in flower arranging, Ino" Tsunade answered as she motioned them to leave.

"Won't the old bags be a hassle for the event, so to speak?" Sakura muttered.

"Do not mutter, Goddesses do not mutter my dear. And to answer that, this event is for you younger fellows. To be acquainted with your future allies." Tsunade smiled as she shooed the two away.

* * *

"It's only 4 moons away from the banquet and mother only chose to tell us this last minute?" Sakura groaned as she listed down what they had to do.

"How bout we delegate? We take half of the workload each and delegate to our servants?" Ino suggested as she watched Sakura's list get longer and longer.

"Where do we start? I cannot believe mother would put this to the side for so long and decide at the last minute to make us do it" Sakura jotted down angrily on her list.

"Calm down, Gosh. I would get the flowers from Mum and arrange them myself. So you can cross that out" Ino suggested as she was reading what Sakura was writing down.

"How about the other decor? I would love to do something white, black, and sky blue, to signify the realms and peace?" Sakura proposed.

"That would look great with white gold plates and crystal vase!" Ino added. Ino took a piece of paper and sketched out flower arrangements for centerpieces and for decor.

"If I may be so bold, Those look lovely Lady Ino" Yuka, Ino's personal help, chimed in and for the first time. She received a smile in return.

"Thank you. If you could go over to mother and tell her of the plans to use a ton of flower. That would be great." Ino instructed the nymph who scurried away happily. Sakura's gaze softened at her friend as she tapped the girl's shoulder.

"See, that wasn't so hard" Sakura whispered which Ino smiled in return. They planned for an entire day but still lacked a few key parts of the event such as who would MC, who would be seated with who how to send out invitations, and what food shall they serve.

"I think we should get Naruto to MC" Ino suggested which was met by Sakura's contorted face.

"Naruto, Seriously? He might be too bright and bubbly for the down-wielders. They seem quite dark and twisty for Naruto to engage them into a party they never wanted to be a part of" Sakura giggled as she thought about the Sun God's antics and how formal the down-wielders where said to be.

"But Naruto is like a Ray of sunshine, everyone loves sunshine. So happy, bright, and warm" Ino defended her choice.

"I don't think sunshine is very popular with down-wielders?" Sakura countered as she continued to wrack her brain for a good MC who would be suitable for both crowds.

"Oh come on Sak! Hinata's a down-wielder and she loves sunshine a lot" Ino wiggled her eyes suggestively and they both burst out laughing.

"You are so wretched Ino. Fine, I'll write him down for the time being since I'm desperate" Sakura shook her head and proceeded to look at the other three blanks in her checklist.

"For the seating, I guess in a table of 8, half should be down-wielders and half up-dwellers?" Ino decided and Sakura noted that as she nodded her head.

"Yes! And we could send birds out to carry the invitations." Sakura smiled, they were actually finishing this within the day.

"Birds? Forehead girl, the down-wielders already think we're earth hugging softies. Having little love birds send out invitations would attest to that." Ino groaned.

"Ino-pig, I meant hawks like those ferocious birds that are magestic?" Sakura checked the invitations off and tilted her head at Ino for the remaining thing of her checklist.

"So food. Why are you looking at me like that for?" Ino swallowed and began to worry about the crazy rosette's plan.

"Oi forehead girl, stop looking at me weirdly"

"Forehead-hime, stop it"

"I swear to Amaterasu, I'm gonna shank you Sak"

"Billboard brow, you better not be thinking of doing THAT" Ino exclaimed.

"Come on Ino, we need input from down-wielders. We can't hold a party and make them eat food that is not palatable for them" Sakura reasoned out as she began scribbling down on the food section of the checklist.

"Fine, I will ask for Shikamaru-kun's input." Ino grumbled in defeat, she did not want to embarrass the council of the up-dwellers due to her little crush that's making her a tad unreliable.

* * *

Ino walked back into the ballroom muttering and fuming in anger. Sakura looked up from her handwritten invitations to the visibly fuming blonde.

"Ugh, that infuriating jerk! Who does he think he is? Speaking to me like I am stupid!" Ino screamed. As she paced back and forth.

"So did you get his input on what food should we serve at the party?" Sakura tried to divert the attention back to the banquet, a futile attempt to calm the Goddess who looked about ready to explode.

"I did! And you know what that arrogant bastard told me? Ughhh!" Ino looked like she was gonna rip her pretty blonde hair out as she ran her fingers through her ponytail which was now disheveled looking.

"What was it?"

"'We eat the same thing as you do, we are the same species smirk' blah blah blah. He talked to me like I was some stupid child. Does he not understand that I am a God like him!" Ino groaned as she continued her rampage around the ballroom while Sakura continued with the calligraphy on the handwritten invitations and table cards.

"Well then I guess, we'll just let the Akamichis' get free reign on the food they would like to serve. They have impeccable taste anyway." Sakura did not bother pacify her friend as to poking the bear would anger her even more.

"Thank Amaterasu we're done." Sakura stood up and stretched her tired limbs. She then proceeded to send out the invitations on the hawks she takes care of.

She watched the hawks fly into their designated destinations and savoured the fact that the God in the forest would also be in the banquet and she would get his name.

" I guess, I'll see you soon, insufferable jerk of a God" Sakura whispered in the wind.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hopefully that wasn't too boring and too long. I'll try to update faster next time and will be taking in consideration PMs and reviews. Btw, up-dwellers are bright shiny happy people with Vibrant colourings, down-wielders are those who have a monotonous coloring like black hair, pale skin, and black eyes or others. Anyway, thank you for reading!❤️**

 **Guest: I wasn't sure if you wanted to be longer or shorter. owo I hope you enjoyed reading it though (:**


	4. Chapter 3: Other Side

**Of Heaven and hell**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters or certain places of Greek/Roman mythology mentioned in the story. I do own the plot and everything else._

* * *

 **The world was divided into two divinity realms, places where Gods lived. The divinity realm is divided into the up-dwellers and down-wielders, also known as those who live in Olympus and those who live in the Underworld. There have always been tension and discrimination between the two realms but can one Goddess change that?**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Other side**

The palace was quiet as usual, the members of the family were in each of their spots in the living room doing what they usually do, in the same space but disconnected from one another.

The family room's detail was exquisite, black and white pristine marble flooring, white fur rug, black diamond chandelier, and beautiful family portraits all over the walls .

The furniture were all crafted from expensive age old dark wood that had beautiful gold leaves. The room had 5 occupants, a middle aged woman, a middle aged man, and 3 young adult males.

The woman was rearranging her books as she hummed to the tune that was being played in the room. The middle aged man was reading reports on his kingdom. The eldest of the young adults was playing the piano, the middle child was reading, and the youngest was on the couch scowling.

"Knock knock" was heard on the grand dark mahogany door that was adorned with golden decals. It had the popular Uchiwa fan encrusted with gems and white gold.

"You may enter" a melodious feminine voice echoed in the silent room. The voice came from a stunning woman, she had skin as white as snow, raven hair that was straight and thick, aristocratic features similar to those around her, and the signature ruby eyes. She looked fierce yet gentle.

"A letter came for the young masters" The servant who was knelt on the floor who do not dare look up held the letter up.

The woman walked towards the servant, every step looked more graceful than the other. The 4 others in the room watched as she took the letter from the servant and smile kindly.

"Thank you Sari, you may leave" the woman murmured and waved goodbye to the servant. The invitation was beautifully made, it was in a crisp white envelope with splotches of pastel paint and written in molten gold in a beautiful style of calligraphy was their family's name. 'Uchiha'. The envelope smelt like jasmine and sakura blossoms, it was enticing and it reminded the woman of spring.

"It's a privilege Lady Mikoto!" Sari exclaimed and bowed before dashing out to fulfill other chores in the splendid mansion.

The woman opened the letter and read through it. A wide smile slowly adorning her beautiful features, she gasped and her hand shot straight to her mouth in surprise.

"What is it, Love?" A male appeared by her side, his dark hair quite disheveled, and his eyes are blazing rubies. He looked over her shoulder and saw what was written on the invitation.

The three younger men watched their mother like she had grown another head, she giggled like a teenage girl and hopped around. It was peculiar to them. The jest in their mother's twinkling eyes was a wonderful and refreshing change for them, all they saw her show before was maturity and being a demure matriarch, this was something.

"Oh my! You've gotten invited to a banquet! Isn't this wonderful Fugaku!?" She exclaimed and clapped her hands in excitement. She skipped to her sons and placed the exquisitely made invitation on their coffee table.

"A banquet?" A male with spiky raven hair and onyx eyes asked. He had the same aristocratic features but a softer jaw than the others in the room. He was the spitting image of his mother yet he was not close to her personality at all. They have always called him her male version, he was nonetheless handsome through his softer features.

"Yes, sasu-chan! A banquet. Where you eat and dance and socialize!" Mikoto smiled brightly at her youngest son. She watched him roll his eyes at her and ignored her son's rude demeanor.

"I know what a banquet is, mother" Sasuke openly scowled at his mother and was waved off by his father who was still reading his reports but listening intently to the talk of the event.

"Do not patronize your mother" Fugaku scolded his youngest.

"Soooo where is this party?" A male with shaggy raven hair and a lopsided smile asked. His eyes remained a dark coal in colour. He was the only smiling one in the room aside from his mother, he was the spitting image of his father but his smile was definitely his mother's. It has always been a family joke about him that he was adopted due to him being to happy and carefree to be an Uchiha but being the exact image of his father.

"It's in the Spring Palace!" Mikoto exclaimed excitedly as she sat down to her books to look for photos of the Spring Palace. She pulled out a huge and old photo album and scanned through it.

"Doesn't it seem like trap" an older male with prominent frown lines, long soot coloured hair tied into a low ponytail, and similar crimson orbs to the other inhabitants of the room. He was the perfect mix of his mother and father but he was more like his father's son, quiet and soft-spoken.

"Hn" Fugaku agreed and nodded.

"They wouldn't do it and can you just all be excited like Shisu-chan!" Mikoto frowned as she raised up the book and showed the beautiful white palace and a lot of lush flowering plants.

"Come on boys! Let's go pick your suits!" Mikoto dragged her sons towards their rooms and picked each one a suit.

She took out an elegant suit for each of her three sons. A navy blue and black pairing for her youngest, a grey and black for her middle child, and a black and red for her oldest. Mikoto loved the idea of hee boys meeting the wonderful and vibrant friends she used to have in Olympus before she married their father.

"Mother, I look like a dobe in this" Sasuke scowled as he slowly turned around in his navy ensemble. It undeniably looked good on him which troubled his mother as to why he thought he looked foolish in such.

"Language" Fugaku scolded. Shisui in his black and red tuxedo just checked himself out while Itachi just looked down on his suit and dusted off any sort of lint.

It "What do you think of your suit, Ita-chan? Shisu-chan?" Mikoto looked hopefully at her two older sons.

"I think you chose well mother, maybe a little alteration to make the fit better?" Itachi turned and showed where the alterations he wanted. It was a bit loose in the waist area and the buttons looked too low which Mikoto totally understood her perfectionist middle child but glad that he cared enough to look great for the banquet.

"Shisu-chan?" Mikoto looked at her eldest. Who was donning a shiny black tuxedo with a crimson longsleeved polo under it with the top 3 buttons unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up. The fit and cut were perfect and it complimented his colouring quite well.

"It's perfect mother, I look damn hot in these" Shisui smirked at himself in the mirror.

"Oh yes dear! You do look very dapper, such a handsome boy" Mikoto squealed at her eldest's enthusiasm.

The entire day was used for their mother talking to them about how beautiful and grand the Spring Palace. She smiled as they all tried to look like they cared about what their mom blabbed about for hours. She talked about her studies and her friends who all seemed like a bright headache to them.

"I bet you guys would make so much friends in Olympus! My bestfriends live there, Tsunade-chan and Inoichi-kun! I do hope you guys meet their beautiful daughters" Mikoto sighed as she gazed into her book of pictures.

"This is a good chance to form alliances, boys. It's wise to find strong alliances, I heard that there are plenty of strong deities that will attend, it would be wise for you to find suited acquaintances" Fugaku lectured his boys.

"That's your dad's way of telling you guys to go and make lots of friends" Mikoto giggled as she she patted her husband's shoulder.

"We are not children" Sasuke sulked as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"We will make sure to uphold the family's name" Itachi bowed respectively at his parents and proceeded into his room.

"I'll say 'Hi' to Auntie Tsunade and Uncle Inoichi for you, mom" Shisui checked himself once again and kissed Mikoto's cheek before he walked into his room.

"I hope Sasu-chan and Ita-chan can get loose and have fun like Shisu-chan." Mikoto sighed as she looked at the doorway.

"They aren't built alike dear, but I do hope they find some good music friends in the banquet." Fugaku smiled at his hopeful wife.

" _I'm gonna see you soon, Goddess of Love"_ a raven haired God whispered to the wind.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Do you guys have any guesses as to who mr. Raven haired god is? I hope you liked reading this and review tell me what you think. ❤️**

 **guest: Is this a fast enough update? 😘 thank you for the review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Arrival of the Royals

**Of Heaven and hell**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters or certain places of Greek/Roman mythology mentioned in the story. I do own the plot and everything else._

* * *

 **The world was divided into two divinity realms, places where Gods lived. The divinity realm is divided into the up-dwellers and down-wielders, also known as those who live in Olympus and those who live in the Underworld. There have always been tension and discrimination between the two realms but can one Goddess change that?**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Arrival of the Royals**

The Spring Palace was adorned with twinkling stars and luscious flowers. Roses, Lilacs, Jasmines, and other fragrant flower adorned the walls and the archs inside and outside the ballroom. The stark white paint and the large windows that allowed for the guest to see the beautiful garden that was similar to Eden, was lit perfectly and had dropping lights and crystals.

There was white mink fur carpets and crystal furnishings. There were large crystal vase everywhere filled with lots of fresh flowers. It was a grand event indeed and its splendor did not stop with its decorations.

Even the glasswares and cutlery were made of white gold and encrusted with jewels, it was a showstopper. Sakura smiled at their finally finished banquet. She looked over to the buffet and it was filled with the finest meals and the rarest specialty dishes of each family.

"I can't believe we pulled it off" Sakura sighed in relief as she leaned against Ino, who was equally relieved as she was. They watched the nymphs finalize the decor and set the tables and the buffet.

"Well, like how our favorite knucklehead would say 'believe it'" Ino answered and they stared at each other and burst into fits of giggle. They were interrupted by Tsunade clearing her throat. The queen was dressed in plain garb, a simple white toga and golden sandals.

"Well then, your job is done here! You must make haste and dress up before your guests arrive" Tsunade motioned then to go faster. Her hazel eyes shining with excitement.

"I thought us, Goddesses must not make haste?" Ino teased and was rewarded with a rolled paper to the posterior. They giggled as they walked off to their own rooms and got ready with the help of their nymphs, Kaede and Yuka.

"Lady Sakura, which dress would you like to wear?" Kaede was raiding her closet as Sakura was drying herself and misting perfume all over her body. The nymph brought out 4 dresses all of the same silver colour. The first was a halter, the second was a suite heart neckline, the third was a one shoulder cut, and the last which she opted to wear was a plunging V that showed her ample chest and it hugged her curves beautifully and went down to her feet.

"Oh Kami! You look absolutely stunning your highness!" Kaede exclaimed as she went over to help Sakura with her hair. Kaede curled Sakura's hair even more and added beautiful jade clips all over the cascade of pastel pink waves. She added kohl around Sakura's doe eyes and mascara over her long and thick lashes. Sakura smiled into her mirror and admired Kaede's handiwork.

"Thank you so much Kaede, You really do have a talent in these things" Sakura looked over to Kaede and proceeded to continue smiling at the nymph. She tucked a loose ringlet behind her ear and placed her earrings and layers of necklaces.

"It is such a privilege, Lady Sakura. Your beauty makes it easy to work with" Kaede looked down bashfully and smiled to herself. Kaede then removed the lint from the Goddess's dress.

"Billboard brow! You better be ready, I'm coming in." Ino stormed into the room in all her Goddess of Beauty effect. Her sleek ponytail was in check and her fringe fell perfectly to frame her heart-shaped face.

Her bright blue eyes shimmered even more as it was lined with a bronze colour, and her pout received beautiful vibrant red lipstick. She was wearing a golden halter dress that had cut outs on her waist area and a high slit that showed off her long golden legs that seemed to go on for days. Her feet was in a high-heeled strappy sandals that go up to above her knees.

"Oh wow, you clean up well Ino-pig" Sakura laughed as she took slow strides towards the blonde bombshell. Ino blew her a kiss and winked at her friend.

"You're not so bad yourself, forehead girl" Ino smiled but was then reminded of the lack of their timid bestfriend, the Goddess of the Moon, who was once again MIA at the moment.

"I know Ino, I miss her too. We'd be seeing her in the party so cheer up." Sakura reassured the girl and linked arms together as they walked towards the ballroom.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the Spring Palace Banquet for the young deities!" Naruto exclaimed as he scanned through his note cards which he was following for some reason. He walked around the stage like he owned it, he was made for this.

"The first one on the carpet is the beautiful, Lady Ino of the Yamanaka Clan. If she isn't already, she should totally be the Goddess of beauty! Look at how she radiates, Looking Mighty good, Ino-chan!" Naruto introduced as Ino walked gracefully to her seat, Naruto then mouthed 'Call me' playfully at the blonde bombshell. The deities in the ballroom chuckled with Naruto.

"The next one from the Hyuuga Clan, The Goddess of the Moon, Lady Hinata! Working that lilac gown, she'll be breaking a lot of hearts tonight and hopefully, She won't be breaking mine" Naruto flashed Hinata a warm smile, and the Goddess flushed a bright red and covered her face with a purple fan as she slid towards Ino's table.

"Look at that, The Goddess of Love, looking absolutely lovely to a Tee. Lady Sakura of the Senju Clan, If I may say so, Damn Saks! Looking fiesty and hot hot hot! Are you sure you aren't the Sun God?" Naruto winked at the rosette who took slow graceful steps towards the table where her friends were. She mouthed a 'Thank you' to Naruto who was absolutely killing it in a Navy tuxedo with an Orange undershirt.

Naruto had introduced all the Female Royals which included Lady Tenten of Akamichi Clan, Lady Temari of Sabaku Clan, Lady Tayuya, Lady Moegi, and Lady Hanabi of Hyuuga Clan and other not so known deities. Up next was the Male Royals of the 2 realms. The Gods lined up at the end of the carpet and waited for their turns patiently.

"The first up for the males, let's hear it for Lord Neji of the Hyuuga Clan. Hey Nej! Oi God of Fates, Can I get a smile?" Naruto teased and all he got was a stoic face as Neji walked to his table. "Well, I guess that's how he smiles, so much emotion coming from that one" Neji just ignored his teasing and sat right into his designated chair.

"The second one is Lord Rock Lee of the Maito Clan, God of Youth, still in green aye? Seriously Lee? Hahah that just rhymed" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Enjoy the banquet then Lee"

"Thank you for the youthful introduction! Ever so youthful Naruto-kun!" Lee bowed and threw a thumbs up to Naruto's direction as he walked to sit beside Neji. He started a conversation with the Hyuuga prodigy who answered with various grunts.

"Coming up is the God who's family provided us with the wonderful food in the buffet, Lord Chouji, The God of Harvest, let us all give him a round of applause" Naruto urged the crowd and Chouji was met with a loud applause. Chouji sat beside Neji who did not seem to mind being surrounded by up-dwellers.

"Next up, our very own God of Knowledge and extreme laziness. Lord Shikamaru from the Nara Clan" Naruto laughed as he watched Shikamaru raise his dark questioning eyebrow at him. "How troublesome isn't this right? Shika?" He did not enjoy the crowd staring at him so he looked away and walked briskly to his seat.

The crowd seemed to be loving Naruto, the deities both down-wielders and up-dwellers enjoyed his banter and loved his humor. His never ending energy helped it to boost the crowds' love for him. He was seriously the ray of sunshine everyone needed to get comfortable in the event.

"Well well well, better late than never. The three Gods of Mischief, the Uchiha brothers, Shisui, Itachi, and Sasuke, looking as dapper as ever. How's Auntie Mikoto?" Naruto smiled at the late trio, they walked together towards the table of Neji and greeted the people there with a nod. Naruto then introduced the less known male deities and proceeded to introduce himself.

"Well, I am Naruto Namikaze! The Sun God, signing out for a bit. Enjoy the festivities!" He cheered and sat in the table with his friends. The deities mingled and chattered, for once they all felt their age and as if they are normal. They didn't see each other as up-dwellers and down-wielders, they saw each other as their equal.

* * *

 **Author's Note: soooo I'm still not going to reveal who is the POS in the garden. Keep reading to know, and review your comments and tips for the story. Thank you for reading. ❤️**

 **dianaloveanime: you're too sweet! Thank you for the review. 😍😘**


	6. Chapter 5: Enchanting

**Of Heaven and hell**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters or certain places of Greek/Roman mythology mentioned in the story. I do own the plot and everything else._

* * *

 **The world was divided into two divinity realms, places where Gods lived. The divinity realm is divided into the up-dwellers and down-wielders, also known as those who live in Olympus and those who live in the Underworld. There have always been tension and discrimination between the two realms but can one Goddess change that?**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Enchanting**

The introductions have been done and everyone were enjoying the food and music, the seraphs played their harps and the deities made small talk like how mortals seemed to do. They were, for a few moments, normal. The deities were all enjoying despite what some of their reactions were.

"Well, Is everyone having a good time?" Naruto asked the crowd and was pleased to find out utterances of agreement. "It seems that the Gods and Goddesses can really party" the audience cheered enthusiastically as they watched the MC walk around the stage.

"We sure as hell can!" Ino shot up with her arms in the air as she exclaimed. They all cheered on the perky blonde and clapped for her boldness. "Wooooooooooooo!" She exclaimed as she moved to the beat which wasn't there at all.

"Ino-chan, I think you've had enough Essence" Hinata giggled as she tried to gently pull the blonde back down to her seat who answered her with a giggle and slurred speech. The blonde faught and clumsily pushed back at her 'assailants' also known as her friends.

"Maybe Hina-chan, you haven't had enough Essence" Ino drawled out as she swayed her hips to a non-existent beat. The deities found her intoxicated antics hilarious and they just cheered her on and encouraged her antics even more. Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend and continued to poke at her food.

"Oi Sakura-chan which of those handsome Gods of Mischief did you see in the Garden of Love anyway?" Ino pointed at the three shocked Uchiha men who's eyes narrowed for a split second but then regained composure.

"Shut up pig! Forgive my friend, mother seem to have rubbed off on her" Sakura stood up and wrapped an arm around the intoxicated blonde as Hinata tried to keep Ino for taking even more drinks.

"I am not drunk, not drunk at all" Ino swore as she raise her right hand clumsily. " I swear to Amaterasu I am not drunk"

The crowd found the trio interesting and watched them as they helped the bellowing blonde out of the ballroom.

"Saku-hime, let's not leave. There are a lot of hot hot men here" Ino whined. "Bring me to the hot men!" She made a grabby hand action at the table of the male deities and winked.

"Oh Ino-chan, please stop struggling and just let us help you stop making a fool of yourself" Hinata sighed as they dragged the surprisingly strong drunkard they call a friend. Sakura giggled as she listened to Hinata's silent plea to the blonde goddess.

They were almost out and was met by Ino's nymph, Yuka, who took over into taking the bumbling girl back to her quarters to freshen up and to possibly rest.

"I'm sorry about that little intermission by our very good friend Ino, I urge you to continue with the program. Naruto-kun" Sakura did a curtesy playfully and walked back to her seat with Hinata.

"Thank you for that wonderful intermission, and for gracing us with your presence Goddess of Beauty. I believe she is now going to replenish her energy to entertain us with her clumsy clumsy dancing" Naruto chuckled and shifted his cards.

"It is now the time to do a little matchmaking, there are number cards under your chair which will match a number card on the opposite side's chair and you two have 70 minutes in heaven" Naruto read swiftly as he motioned for them to look under their chairs. Everyone went off with their partners in different corners of the ballroom, and chatted away.

* * *

"Did anyone get 13?" Sakura called out and saw pale hand raised in the crowd. It belonged to one of the handsome Uchiha men, Shisui Uchiha specifically. He stood up and her breath hitched at the sight. He had a warm smile adorning his handsome features and the way his ruby eyes stared into her soul made her knees wobble.

"I got 13, Lucky number 13 to be paired with the Goddess of Love" Shisui walked towards the stunned girl and offered his hand. She accepted the hand and held it. Shisui planted a soft kiss on Sakura's knuckles and linked their arms together respectfully.

"Damn, what do they have in the Underworld to harbor such hot men?" Sakura thought and Shisui chuckled. The rosette Goddess's eyes widened as she realized that she had said that out loud and blood started rushing to her pale cheeks. Shisui shook his head as he continued walking until he was right in front of her.

"Lord Uchiha, I'm really sorry about that. I'm pleased to have made your acquaintance" Sakura buried her face in her hands in embarrassment and peeped out as she acknowledged him respectfully this time.

"You flatter me so much, your highness. I did not take offense in being called hot but it would have been better if you thought of only myself as hot. Call me Shisui, Lord Uchiha is my father and between you and me. I'm a lot better looking than he'll ever be" Shisui jested and his heart jumped out of his chest when he heard her beautiful laughter from behind her hands that continued to cover half of her flushed face.

"Oh Shisui-san you have such a great sense of humor! I won't speak a word to his Lordship of your blasphemous accusations" Sakura went with it and jested with the man. She motioned for him to take a seat as she pulled herself a chair.

"So do you m'lady, I have heard earlier that you've met one of my brothers in the Garden of Love. I bet he wasn't half as charming as I am" Shisui interjected as he pulled a Sakura blossom from apparently, thin air, and placed it on the girl's ear. Sakura squeaked in astonishment and took the flower and inspected it.

"I did, I had not learned his name 'til tonight but between you and me, he is an insufferable jerk and you are certainly much more charming" Sakura answered and gave the man a gracious smile. He looked towards both his brothers' directions and a lopsided smirk grazed his lips.

"I guess considering my brothers both have a stick up their asses, I shouldn't be this flattered but considering the fact that it was you who gave the compliment, I am very very flattered, your highness" Shisui smiled as he watched the sparkle in the Goddess of Love's emerald eyes. They talked about a lot of things, who they were born to, how they are, their homes, their powers, and their interests, and saw that they did have a boatload of things in common.

* * *

"Have anyone ever told you, that you're incredibly enchanting, Sakura-chan? If I may call you that" Shisui asked the beautiful maiden he had the pleasure of knowing. She giggled and rolled her eyes at his flat out flattery.

"We're Deities Shisui-san, we're all enchanting" Her emerald eyes glued to his ruby ones as she slowly drawled out the words.

They talked their minutes away and grew fond of each other every word uttered. Sakura genuinely enjoyed his company and she did find hime incredibly attractive to add to her liking of him. Unbeknownst to both of them, a pair of ruby orbs watched them burning with jealousy.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading that and I hope you follow and favorite this story if you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading! ❤️ (I'm sorry, this chapter is pretty short)**

 **Bears of the west: Thank you for those very kind words! :) I'm glad you're enjoying my humble little story.**

 **Guest: I know~ I was really having a bad mental block at that time, sorry 'bout that. I do think it is very cheesy but I'm glad you're enjoying the storyline! (:**

 **Dianaloveanime: Thank you for the review once again! I hope I'm updating to your liking and hmmm, maybe it is? maybe it isn't?**

 **Guest: Thank you for the review! I really do appreciate it! :D Enjoy the rest of the story**


	7. Chapter 6: Introductions

**Of Heaven and hell**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters or certain places of Greek/Roman mythology mentioned in the story. I do own the plot and everything else._

* * *

 **The world was divided into two divinity realms, places where Gods lived. The divinity realm is divided into the up-dwellers and down-wielders, also known as those who live in Olympus and those who live in the Underworld. There have always been tension and discrimination between the two realms but can one Goddess change that?**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Introductions**

 _"Have anyone ever told you, that you're incredibly enchanting, Sakura-chan? If I may call you that" Shisui asked the beautiful maiden he had the pleasure of knowing. She giggled and rolled her eyes at his flat out flattery._

 _"We're Deities Shisui-san, we're all enchanting" Her emerald eyes glued to his ruby ones as she slowly drawled out the words._

 _They talked their minutes away and grew fond of each other every word uttered. Sakura genuinely enjoyed his company and she did find hime incredibly attractive to add to her liking of him. Unbeknownst to both of them, a pair of ruby orbs watched them burning with jealousy._

The owner of the blazing jealous orbs stood up from his chair and began his descent towards his brother and the Goddess he had previously met in the forest. This girl was infuriating to say the least, how dare she have such atrocious behaviour. She had shown him interest and now he sees her having the time of her life with his brother. 'What a sly conniving slut?' he thought to himself as his nails start to break skin on his palm with how tightly he was clenching his fists.

He watched the two banter and whisper to each other. They looked absolutely happy and perfect for each other, that thought made him sick to his stomach and he wanted nothing more than to rip his brother a new one. He was already halfway near the two when he decided to calm himself down first, rather than making a scene in front of everyone. He saw Shisui glancing in his direction with a victorious smirk plastered on his face and he ground his teeth at this.

"You will not win this one, Aniki" He was determined, this girl was his and he was gonna fight to death for her.

* * *

"Time's up, Love birds!" Naruto called as he was slowly returning to the stage to continue with the other parts of the evening. He checked his cards to make sure and he grinned at the crowd, they looked back at him horrified at what may be in store for them next. He cleared his throat and told the crowd the next part of their banquet which is playing a game and received tons of protests and violent reactions.

"Oh come on Guys! Lighten up, it is not going to be horrible" Naruto whined as he tried to avoid the onslaught of complaints and thrown objects at him. "I am just the MC you guys, it's Saks and Ino who planned this! Come on!" The barrage of objects paused for a bit but then continued twice as bad towards Naruto.

"I have existed for too long to play such game" Neji frowned "I shall not waste anymore of my life on such childishness"

"You're just afraid to lose, Hyuuga and how much of your IMMORTAL life has been wasted?" Shisui taunted the God of Fate who immediately sat down and rested his case about not playing. While the others quieted down a little due to the intimidation they felt from Shisui.

"Okay, so that's been settled. The game that we will be playing is Spin the Bottle!" Naruto cheered as he took an empty bottle of Essence from the table beside the stage. The deities started their barrage of complaints and onslaught of thrown objects towards the stage again but was interrupted by a pissed of Goddess of Love.

"I have worked to hard to prepare this shit, and you guys will participate! I swear to Amaterasu if you guys do not, I will make you fall in love with the most hideous creatures you could ever imagine" Sakura threatened and eyed the deities in the ballroom. They all stopped and quieted down fearing the wrath of the Goddess of Love who's temper rivaled her mother's.

"Well then good! It seems you all are going to be very active participants!" Sakura squealed with delight as she clasped her hands. Naruto sweatdropped as he was walking towards the large open space in the middle of the ballroom to start the game. It started off pretty tame, questions of 'crushes' and 'dating' and other trivial young adult things, and dares of stupid things like licking a shoe, kissing the floor, screaming in the meeting hall, and acting like a fool. They seemed to all let go of their formal and stuck-up facades, and for once decided to have fun.

The innocent fun started getting a bit raunchy and the questions went from 'who do you like?' to 'who would you do?' really quickly. They were all downing Essence like water and intoxication was imminent with a lot of the deities. The dares ran from licking the floor to licking each other, the Gods and Goddesses who have been looked at as respectable are in states of intoxication and stupidity. The only ones sober were the Uchiha trio, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Hinata while their guests were all sprawled in some part of the ballroom, singing, dancing around, or have fallen asleep.

"So I guess it's just us then, left with our sanity and and wits?" Shisui looked over the room filled with Fallen deities, not necessarily dead but if their parents saw them, they soon will be.

"I guess that is so" Sakura answered as she looked over to her friend Hinata who was helping a very drunk Naruto to his feet. Hinata flushed as drunk Naruto was quite sweet and somewhat grabby.

"Well, atleast I've got you as company" Shisui walked over to the girl to sit beside her but halted his steps when he heard someone behind him clear his throat. He turned to see his two brothers who were also sober and was waiting for him to notice. Sakura giggled at the scene of the trio who seemed to be having a little minor feud.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us, Shisui-no-baka?" Sasuke scoffed at his older brother, wondering how this ignorant fool managed to be an Uchiha. Shisui answered him with a glare and proceeded to ignore the little twerp.

"Mother had not raised you to be rude, Shisui" Itachi scolded as he followed the eldest Uchiha towards the Goddess of Love who looks amused as ever while watching them. He continued his strides towards the rosette and his two brothers' words do not faze him the slightest bit.

"Oh shut up you two. Sakura-chan, these are my dumbass brothers, Itachi and Sasuke" Shisui motioned to the two unenthusiastic that he would have to share his time with Sakura, and he propped himself beside her. She gave the two boys a smile and a nod of acknowledgment.

"Sakura-chan? Shisui have you forgotten your manners?" Itachi shook his head in disagreement and feigned disappointment at his older brother, as he took Sakura's hand and lightly grazed his lips on her knuckles while maintaining eye contact. "Forgive him, he had been dropped on his head quite a few times when he was a child, Lady Sakura"

"It is quite alright, we're in the company of friends. You may call me 'Sakura', Itachi-san" Sakura answered as she patted beside her, offering him a place to sit. Itachi took her on the offer, and sat himself beside her. He then motioned for Sasuke to come introduce himself and to include him in the conversations. Shisui's victorious smirk was still plastered on his face as he watched Sakura defend him, not really defend but allowed him to use her name.

"This is a wonderful banquet, Sakura" Itachi complimented as he looked around the ballroom. "It looks as though it was planned very carefully and was well thought off, I congratulate you for such a successful event"

"Thank you! We worked quite hard on it but having met all of you made it worth the hard work!" Sakura smiled brightly, she was glad that at least one person appreciated her hard work on making this event possible.

"This is really wonderful, Sakura-chan!" Shisui mimicked, he didn't like the fact that Itachi was wooing Sakura right in front of him.

"Haha, thank you Shisui-san!" Sakura laughed and shook her head, knowing exactly what the two boys were playing.

"Can you tell me about yourself? Anything else besides being an intelligent, beautiful, and kind Goddess?" Itachi's voice was smoother than silk and flowed like caramel, it was utterly delicious to hear.

"You're too much, Itachi-san. Thank you none-the-less. I am Sakura, I am the Goddess of Love, and I am such a hopeless romantic. I am a frustrated singer, and I love the scent of Lavender" Sakura smiled as she checked off her fingers and looked over to him expectantly. "What about you Itachi-san?"

"Well, I am Itachi and as announced earlier. I am one of the three Gods of Mischief, I never really get into mischief actually.-" Itachi was interrupted by Shisui who interjected.

"Dating a lot of women isn't mischief?"

"Hush, anyway. I enjoy reading a lot, and absolutely love war strategy books. I am also very fond of the mortal food, dango." Itachi finished his gaze lingered from Sakura's emerald eyes to her plump pink lips. Shisui sat dejected as he watched his brother killing every chance he had with this girl.

"Dango?"

"Yes, It's a sweet dumpling made of rice flour. It's sweet and I bet you'd like it" Itachi explained, as he tried to do motion what it looked like.

"I've never heard of it" Sakura mentioned as her lips curl into a smile at Itachi's unclear attempt at charades.

"I should take you to taste them sometime" Itachi offered.

"That would be amazing!" Sakura cheered and gave Itachi a hug out of excitement but quickly removed her limbs from him when she felt his body stiffen up at the contact. "I'm sorry about that"

Shisui feeling more out of place and ignored decided to maybe if Sasuke joined, he wouldn't feel that much of a third wheel. He sighed as he saw the interaction between the two, Itachi was better at talking to women than him and if he wanted to not sever his chances with the goddess of love, he needed to act fast and end this connection early on.

"Sasuke, come here and stop being such a sourpuss" Shisui bellowed at which Sasuke raised his fine ebony eyebrow at his elder brother who seemed to have no regard or manners in his body. Sasuke scooted closer to the group and looked at Sakura straight in the eyes.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Pitiful Goddess of Love" Sasuke's lips twisted into a taunting smirk

* * *

 **Author's Note: tada! The not so big reveal of who the God in the forest is. I hope you guys enjoyed how this played out and tell me what you think in the reviews. 😘❤️ Thank hou for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7: This means wars

**Of Heaven and hell**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters or certain places of Greek/Roman mythology mentioned in the story. I do own the plot and everything else._

* * *

 **The world was divided into two divinity realms, places where Gods lived. The divinity realm is divided into the up-dwellers and down-wielders, also known as those who live in Olympus and those who live in the Underworld. There have always been tension and discrimination between the two realms but can one Goddess change that?**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: This means war**

"Well well well, if it isn't the Pitiful Goddess of Love" Sasuke's lips twisted into a taunting smirk

"You!" Sakura snarled at the male, her face contorting into an irritated frown. Sasuke cocked his head at her and raised his fine ebony eyebrow as he folded his arms in front of his chest. The two other Uchihas watched the interaction between the two but did not really care for it, it seemed hostile enough to be considered threatening to their attempts at wooing the rosette.

"Me?" Sasuke teased as he scooted right in front of the girl, his smirk grew even bigger as he taunted Sakura. A growl came from the girl as she used her pointer finger to poke Sasuke on the chest harshly.

"Yes, you!" Sakura who kept poking his chest harshly answered. Sasuke swiftly wrapped his hand around hers and pulled her towards himself, and pressed his lips roughly against hers. Sakura's eyes widened as she was pulled towards him, she had no time to protest because in a split second he had already placed his lips on hers and her mind went blank.

"Sasuke! What the actual fuck?" Shisui frowned as he pried Sakura away from Sasuke.

"Otouto, do you not know about boundaries? or atleast manners?" Itachi 'tsked' and shook his head at his immature younger brother who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Sakura's eyes are wide and mouth was still agape, she was still so dazed and couldn't fathom what just occurred to her.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Shisui piped in as he fanned the girl's face that rivaled her rosette hair.

"You absolute imbecile!" Sakura squealed as she stood up and pointed at Sasuke who remained grinning victoriously. "I cannot believe you have the audacity to pull a stunt like that! I knew you were a jerkface but I didn't know you were a pervert too!" Sakura was fuming as she ranted angrily.

"You liked it" Sasuke mentioned nonchalantly.

"I did not" Sakura growled out at the boy.

"You kissed me back" Sasuke pointed out as he looked at his fingers indifferently.

"DID FUCKING NOT!" Sakura screamed as she waved her arms to prove her point. She was bright red, the colour of Sasuke's favorite fruit, tomatoes.

"Your tongue was in my mouth."

"..."

"Sasuke, If you could stop infuriating Sakura-chan, that would be great" Shisui decided to break the silence, he was in a sense annoyed that Sasuke got to kiss Sakura but relieved that she hated his guts for it. The evening went on smoothly aside from the fact that Itachi had shun Sasuke from being part of their conversations because he might pull another 'foolish little stunt'. The two of the remaining Uchiha brothers wooed and charmed to the best of their abilities and to say that Sakura was charmed and wooed by the two would be very inaccurate.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, your hair is absolutely lovely. It puts Sakura Blossoms to shame" Shisui started. He then went on to comb a piece of her hair and tucked it behind her ear, which she shot a glare at.

"Sakura-san, you are definitely the most beautiful I've laid my eyes on" Itachi retorted. He motioned towards her and gave her the most alluring smile he could muster up, which was ignored.

"Sakura-chan, you've got such a rockin bod. If I may say that" Shisui answered back. He wiggled his brows suggestively as he scanned her body, his eyes scanned her up and down slowly, savoring every curve. Sakura fumed at this and huffed as she proceeded to cover her chest with her arms.

"Sakura-san, you are just statuesque" Itachi smirked at this.

"Sakura-chan, Your lips are so alluring" Shisui replied and his lips curled into a triumphant smirk.

"I am dazzled by your enthralling smile" Itachi answered him, his eyes daring him to say one more word.

"Shut up both of you. You jerks may all be insanely handsome and drop-dead gorgeous but pining over me and competing like I'm sort of trophy? That is just unacceptable" Sakura frowned, instead of enjoying the attention and never ending compliments, it irked her. She had felt like a little prize for a stupid testosterone fueled game by the Uchihas.

"No Sakura-chan! It's not-" Shisui defended as he raised both his hands up and waved frantically.

"It isn't like that, Gorgeous." Itachi interjected smoothly as he tried to reach Sakura's forearm. She instantly jerked away as he tried to touch her, she shot him a vicious glare as she proceeded to walk off. The two men looked at each other, ruby eyes glinting with, like their title implied, mischief.

* * *

Sakura huffed as she was walking out of the ballroom, her huffs and loud stomps caught the attention of her nymph, Kaede. The nymph followed the Goddess of Love who was storming in the hallway.

"Is there anything the matter, your highness?" Kaede whispered terrified of the notorious temper of the rosette who was fuming in front of her.

"Ask them to prepare the chariots, take the Guests home and make sure they get there unharmed" Sakura ordered as she tried to calm herself down.

"Unharmed?"

"Some of the deities are quite indisposed, a little bit intoxicated" Sakura explained further as she watched the nymph ponder. She chuckled at the seemingly so innocent nymph in front of her.

"Ah! We sure will take care of them, Sakura-sama. I shall go and get the chariots ready then, Sakura-sama" the nymph bowed respectfully and scurried off to get each deity home and clean the ballroom after. Sakura walked back to her room and laid on her bed to try and relax.

* * *

"That was all your damn fault, Sasuke-teme!" Shisui frowned as he hit his the back of his brother's head who shot him a glare. Itachi shook his head T the childish behaviour of the two

"Well, if you two didn't get in the way, It wouldn't have ended like this" Sasuke growled as he rubbed the sore spot on his head, to which Shisui sneered and flashed Ruby eyes at him.

"I talked to her first!" Shisui fought.

"She likes me more" Itachi decided to join in the stupid commotion.

"I got to kiss her" Sasuke smirked as he licked his lips for emphasis.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you" Shisui growled and pounced Sasuke, the two wrestled and tried to land hits on each other but to no avail.

"Cut this immaturity out" Itachi ordered, the two instantly broke apart and just decided to glare at each other.

"She's mine" Sasuke started again, taunting his eldest brother to come and attack again.

"Otouto. We shall settle this like men" Shisui frowned as he dusted himself off, he then allowed his eyes to turn into a deeper red.

"Bring it on" Sasuke smirked as he crouched and allowed black markings to scatter around his pale body, the tomoes in his eyes twirling furiously.

"Afraid to just rely on raw strength that you have to turn into a monster?" Shisui taunted as he gathered chakra into his hand and he watched sparks come from Sasuke's slowly building Chidori.

"I am going to ask Father's permission to woo her" Itachi mentioned, Shisui and Sasuke's eyes widened and their mouths were both agape at the indifferent and apathetic statement.

* * *

 **Author's Note: A pretty short chapter but it is necessary, I hope you also enjoy this short chapter and you could tell me what you'd want me to work on.**

 **Guest: I hope you like this one too! Thanks for the review! (:**

 **Guest: Thank you for the review, I hope the update was fast enough!**


	9. Chapter 8: Negotiations

**Of Heaven and hell**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters or certain places of Greek/Roman mythology mentioned in the story. I do own the plot and everything else._

* * *

 **The world was divided into two divinity realms, places where Gods lived. The divinity realm is divided into the up-dwellers and down-wielders, also known as those who live in Olympus and those who live in the Underworld. There have always been tension and discrimination between the two realms but can one Goddess change that?**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Negotiations**

"I am going to ask Father's permission to woo her" Itachi mentioned, Shisui and Sasduke's eyes widened and their mouths were both agape at the indifferent and apathetic statement.

"Woo her? What the hell Itachi?" Shisui groaned as he asked.

"Court her, try to win her favor" Itachi said slowly as if he was talking to someone who had a hard time understanding, someone who had a huge mental defecit.

"I am not dumb, I know what wooing someone means" Shisui cried as he glared at his brothers who simultaneously snickered at his statement.

"Could've fooled me" Sasuke sneered. "Itachi-nii, if you're asking permission to woo her, well then so am I"

"So will I" Shisui cheered as he pumped his fist into the air in determination. A small voice was heard as she cleared her throat.

"Lady Sakura is not a trophy to be won, and your chariots are ready outside, Uchiha-sama" The small nymph bowed and led them to their chariots and sent them on the way home.

* * *

"We are here, your royal highnesses" The incubus who drove the chariot mentioned. The three scuttied off into the mansion in order to get to their father first. The incubus shook his head as he chuckled to himself, maybe the three future kings did have a heart despite the rumors.

The three Uchiha men ran from hallway to hallway and checked room to room to find their father but they weren't successful in the feat. Out of the corner of Itachi's eyes he spotted his mother and flashed right before her.

"Your Majesty" Itachi started as he bowed respectfully. Mikoto looked at him confused but urged him to continue, her ever so polite son.

"I would like to have an audience with his majesty, King Fugaku" Itachi finished and waited for his mother's reply, she looked at him incredulously and she giggled.

"Oh gosh, you can always talk to your father. He's in his throne room, you don't have to always be so formal, Ita-chan" Mikoto continued her fits of giggles, her son bowed again and disappeared in a jiffy.

She had spotted her other two boys who looked lost and tired in the halls. She walked over to them excitedly, they had just gotten home from their first banquet in Olympus and she wanted to hear all about it.

"Mother!" Shisui spotted her and squealed.

"Kaa-san! Do you know where Tou-san is?" Sasuke asked as he was frantically trying to catch his breath. Mikoto looked at them with her perfectly arched eyebrow raised, she looked at the two slowly.

"What have you done?" Mikoto asked softly but her voice was laced with a hidden threat and promise that if they did something, they are so going to get it.

"Nothing kaa-chan, we would just like an audience with him! Ehe" Shisui rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and smiled like a chesire cat. Sasuke nodded in agreement as they both watched their mother's face turn from threatening to a more confused and dazed look.

"An audience with him? can't you two just wait 'til dinner to talk to your dad?" Mikoto watched the two boys who tensed up as they waited for their father's location.

"Kaa-san, it's a matter we need to talk to the King about, not dad" Sasuke whined impatiently.

"What's gotten to you three?" Mikoto muttered as the two boys whined even more.

"Three?" Shisui asked.

"Ita-chan, wished for an audience with your father earlier too. You boys better have behaved in Olympus and have not caused trouble" Mikoto answered.

"That sly weasel, he found mother first and now he is already talking to father" Sasuke frowned.

"He's in the throne room, wait for your turn and do not interrupt your father afterwards" Mikoto sighed as she watches her boys dash away towards the throne room.

* * *

"You wanted an audience with me?" Fugaku asked the boy knelt in front of hin. "Stand up, my boy"

"I am here to talk to my King not my father." Itachi continued to kneel and bow his head at his father who looked at the boy incredulously. Fugaku motioned for him to continue what he was saying.

"Well then, ask ahead, young man"

"I would like to get permission to do something that is quite unorthodox and may be frowned upon by the elders" Itachi started and proceeded to look his father in the eye.

"And what is that?"

"I would like to woo a girl" Itachi added, as his continued to look sternly at his father's face for any reaction.

"You do not need to ask permission to woo someone? The elders would be pleased that you had found a suitable mate" Fugaku mentioned as he raised his fine eyebrow at his son.

"She is not of here" Itachi whispered.

"Itachi Uchiha, I swear to Amaterasu. If you're talking about a mortal girl, I would throw you out myself" Fugaku screamed as his eyes furiously spinned ruby.

"Not a mortal father"

"And then, what is the problem?" Fugaku was already insanely confused by what his son was trying to say.

"I am planning on wooing the Goddess of Love" Itachi concluded.

"I am not familiar with who the title belongs to but I allow it. I'm glad you're getting out there, Itachi" Fugaku smiled at his son who still looked pretty worried.

"She's Sakura Senju, only daughter of Tsunade Senju"

"An up-dweller? The Elders wouldn't be too happy about that but if that is what you wil, then I am giving you permission to proceed." Fugaku answered motioned for him to stand up and that the talk is over.

"Thank you, your majesty" Itachi stood up then bowed as he walked off to return to his quarters.

"Goodluck, my boy" Fugaku smiled to himself as he watched his middle child walk out of his throne room.

* * *

"Father, we have come to speak to you" Sasuke entered the throne room first and Shisui followed right behind him. Fugaku motioned them to come and sit. The two complied as they both watched their father who was waiting for them to talk.

"What is this about?" Fugaku questioned his two sons who seemed uneasy at the notion of being there. Sasuke looked at Shisui urging for him to be the one to speak up for the two of them.

"We are here to ask for permission to court, Sakura Senju of Olympus" Shisui muttered under his breath but was clearly heard by the eldee Uchiha who just looked at them in wonder,

"Both of you?" Fugaku asked while motioning to Shisui and Sasuke.

"Yes father" Sasuke answered while Shisui just nodded his head in agreement. Fugaku had never thought this could happen, a day where all his sons ask permission to woo and the same girl nonetheless. It intrugued him, what did this girl have that all three of his very different sons are captivated by her.

"I do not know what this girl got on all three of you but I am going to allow it." Fugaku said as he then proceeded to ponder what characteristics this goddess have that was so alluring to his sons.

"Thank you father" Sasuke bowed and urged Shisui to bow too. They then left and walked towards Itachi's quarters to talk to him about the arrangement and rules they have as to wooing the goddess of love.

* * *

"Knock knock" there were a couple of harsh bangs against his door, Itachi couldn't help but sigh and roll his eyes knowing full well who was on the other side of his dark mahogany doors.

"Who is it?" Itachi called out as he continued scanning through a book. His door was kicked open and Itachi frowned. His brothers standing in his doorway with eyes gleaming red. Shisui's foot still raised from kicking the door down, the two slowly walked towards Itachi.

"We need to talk" Shisui started as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"The door was unlocked" Itachi's lips slowly turned downwards, imitating a subtle frown. He then motioned his brothers to take a chair and talk.

"Was it?" Shisui laughed nervously as he pulled a chair and smiled sheepishly. He knew he's getting in trouble with his mother later for destroying the aged door.

"Back to the topic" Sasuke interjected as he pulled a chair for himself looking quite serious.

"Which is?" Itachi asked coyly, he looked at Sasuke's direction and placed his book down, listening intently.

"Courting Sakura Senju" Shisui answered. They all took a pause and started talking about rules in courting the girl like how a gentleman would. They prohibited sabotage, slanderous statements, and interference from each other. The boys promised on a blood contract that cannot be broken these rules. They were all determined to get the girl and they can see it in each other's eyes.

"May the best man win"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am currently taking summer classes, I'm sorry that took a while. I do hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**


End file.
